InterGalactic Banking Clan
The InterGalactic Banking Clan (also known as the InterGalactic Bank Clan and often abbreviated to IGBC or IBC) was one of the Republic commerce guilds. It was a union of Muunilinst's ruling Council of Banking Clans and several other banking powers. Its name likely referred to its extragalactic influence; it was known that the Banking Clan controlled assets as far as halfway between the galaxy and its nearest satellite galaxy. During the Clone Wars, it was allied to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. This financial juggernaut was represented by Chairman San Hill, a Muun from the planet Muunilinst, during that time. The Tonith family was one of the more powerful clans that oversaw the IBC. In addition, the Iotran Guard served as a military division of the Banking Clan. The IGBC was already a powerful institution by 1,000 BBY, and was known for being more honest in transactions than Core-based banks such as on Sestria. The economic turbulence that accompanied the Separatist movement prior to the Clone Wars actually benefited the IGBC, as it became the most prominent lending institution that many new independent worlds turned to for economic assistance. Despite a facade of consumer-friendliness, the IGBC maintained a sizable droid military in its euphemistically named "Collections and Security Division." Its hoop-wheeled ''Hailfire'' droids could make loan negotiations proceed in a chillingly expedient pace. History In 22 BBY, the IGBC experienced its 18th straight quarter with increasing profits. It was creating new currencies at a rate of twenty per day, with the InterGalactic Currency Exchange System managing the currency. Vice-Chair of Communications Lo Vapeet even went as far to offer the next 500 registrants who were approved currencies a deluxe six-slot therma-slice. This plan helped the IGBC with their new partners in finance for the upcoming Clone Wars. At an unknown point during the Separatist Crisis, Chancellor Palpatine secretly opened several accounts in which he secretly subverted whole-planetary funds to be used at a later point, tax-free and account-free, so that several corporations affiliated with the IGBC (including Yarrow Industries) could profit. In exchange of that, the IGBC supported the Chancellor in the Galactic Senate in a moment when the not-yet-Emperor still needed that support. To carry out this project, Palpatine secretly expended billions of credits from several planets. The whole plot was discovered by journalist Keets Freely, but he was unable to publish it. During the Clone Wars, the IGBC supplied its security forces including its battle droids to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Among its battle droids were the IG lancer combat droids, which were more advanced than the more common Baktoid B1 battle droids. These droids had actually been developed by Phlut Design Systems, a Muunilinst-based weapons development firm that had taken out a large capital investment loan from the IGBC. PDS found itself unable to repay the IGBC, and, in response, the IGBC seized the company's assets, adding the IG lancer droids to the military forces of the CIS. The IGBC sold the company's further plans for the IG-series to Holowan Mechanicals. The IGBC later commissioned Holowan Mechanicals to manufacture General Grievous's elite IG-100 MagnaGuards. The IGBC profited from the war, serving both the CIS and the Republic. During the Battle of Muunilinst, Banking Clan droids were attacked by Republic forces. Durge would later lead the IGBC's new IG lancer droids. Durge was defeated, however, and San Hill and his advisors were captured. San Hill would later be given the opportunity to escape Republic captivity. In the Galactic Senate, the IGBC's interests were represented by Senator Rush Clovis, a human from the planet Scipio, though his dealings with Lott Dod and their plot to construct droid factories for the Separatist Droid Army were exposed. The IGBC also funded Grievous's reconstruction in exchange for his services as a collections agent. The same technology would later be used to save the life of Darth Vader. Despite the death of Chairman Hill at Mustafar, the IGBC escaped the fate of many of its co-conspirators, however, and survived into the Imperial era, as the creditor of Imperial credits. Imperial decrees, however, did favor the Human-controlled and dominated banking organizations, which limited Muun power over the Imperial economy. Though the Imperials kept a tight watch on the IGBC, the clan at no time ever considered switching support to the Rebel Alliance, feeling that they could credit both if it came to that. Exodus Divergence In 18 ABY, Wullf Lorsreisend brought together the Representatives of Argau Bank, Mygeetto Bank and some banks from Coruscant in order to re-create the Inter Galactic Banking Clan. Products Battle droids *IG-100 MagnaGuard *IG lancer combat droid *Refresh droid *B1 battle droid Vehicles *Ground Armored Tank *IG-226 Hailfire-class droid tank *IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank Starships *Banking Clan Transport *Hardcell-class interstellar transport *Munificent-class star frigate *Muunilinst gun platform Other *Harnaidan defensive cannon *IBC Arcology (Aargau) *IBC Arcology (Coruscant) *InterGalactic Bank *Z-Gomot Ternbuell Guppat Corp. Sources Canonical information courtesy of Wookieepedia.